


Ocean

by musiclovingbitch



Category: Glee
Genre: Klaine Advent Challenge 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:56:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5432225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclovingbitch/pseuds/musiclovingbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Kurt and Blaine have a conversation while looking at the ocean. Slightly more poetic than I would have liked. (Written for the 2015 Klaine Advent Challenge. Day 15:Ocean)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbetaed work, so please notify me of any mistakes you find! Thanks in advance.

They sit there, on that rock, their hair getting progressively more wet as the ocean wind hits their faces. They are huddled up under a warm blanket one of them had brought, but it doesn't really help the longer they stay there.

They're cuddling, in a way, back to chest, Blaine sitting between Kurt's open legs. They look out at the ocean, at the horizon, trying to take comfort in all the possibilities.

"What if none of it happens?" Kurt asks in a small voice, and Blaine almost doesn't hear him, what with all the noise from the wind and the waves crashing on the rocks below them. He pauses, thinking about it. In the end, he says

"I don't know, Kurt. I just don't know." he responds, hurt by the meer idea that they weren't going to make it out of there.

"I hope, with every cell of my being, that we will get out of here. Don't self-sabotage yourself, Kurt. Don't go in that audition expecting not to get in, because it's going to show. You're gonna break free, my love. And hopefully, I will as well."

"I'm not going without you." Kurt says determinedly. Blaine frownes and shakes his head minutely.

"Kurt, no. Of course you will. You have to. I can't let you be here even a second more than you need to be. I'm not selfish enough for that."

"It's still my decision Blaine."

"I know that, I know. But please, please don't let yourself be chained here by me. Not here."

And when he finally says it, the tears that had been building up start to fall freely down his cheeks. Nobody mentions it, or does anything about it.

"I just. Keep looking out into the ocean. It's such a vast... _thing_ , and it's _right there_ , and it can lead you anywhere. You know the ocean covers three forths of the earth? I heard that today, and I just.

"Blaine I can't. I can't leave you staring at the ocean. Not all alone. And if I were to leave this dementor of a town without you, then the dementors would have won, because they would have succeeded in taking a piece of my soul. _You're_ that piece. You're part of me Blaine, no matter how much you don't want to believe it, believe that I could love you, you _are_ part of me. And I can't let you stay in this town, alone. I'm too selfish for that."

"Kurt." he took a big, steadying breath. "You think I'm not constantly plagued by all the possibilities, probabilities and plausibilities? You think I don't wish, with everything I have that I could get out of this hell hole? You think I don't get paralyzed by fear every time someone mentions the future because I don't think I can survive if I stay here?

"And do you think I don't want you to stay here with me until I can leave, too? Do you think that I want to be alone in a place that sucks a tiny bit of my soul out of my body every second I am in it? Because I don't, Kurt, I really, really fucking don't. I want to go away with you. I don't think I'll survive not having you, either."

"Well, then why are you fighting me? I will stay here, wether you want it or not. I will get in college, ask for a year off, and work in any job I can find. And then, when we leave, _together_ , we'll have something saved for a rough patch."

"I don't want to be the thing that holds you back, Kurt. I wouldn't bear it." Blaine confessed.

"Blaine, is that what you think? Love, you are definitely not holding me back. I'm choosing to stay back, and not leave you on your own, but I'm not doing this just for you." Kurt said. Blaine looked away from the horizon and shot him a quizzical look.

"I'm doing this for myself as well, okay? I'm just that selfish. There, I admit it. Happy now?" he said teasingly.

Blaine smiled a small smile, and turned his attention back at the ocean in front of them.

"We'll get out of here. Some day. And when we do, we're leaving together."

"Fearlessly and forever." Blaine whispered.

"Fearlessly and forever." Kurt agreed, tightening his arms around Blaine's waist.

**Author's Note:**

> Also rebloggable on Tumblr at http://musiclovingbitch.tumblr.com/post/135250496845/ocean for anyone interested.  
> Note: This is very personal to me, one could say it's almost autobiographical, so please be kind if you choose to review.


End file.
